


Pocket Drivers

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dont take me seriously please, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Magic, Pocket sized Drivers, Shrinking, this is a mess jsjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: A mysterious curse leaves some drivers pocket-sized and others with a huge responsibility.It's as messy as you'd think.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Michael Italiano/Lando Norris, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Sergio Perez & Lance Stroll
Comments: 26
Kudos: 170





	Pocket Drivers

**Author's Note:**

> It took me ages to write so I'm so sorry but jsjs tadaa! Pocket drivers has arrived!
> 
> Enjoy <3

It was supposed to be a normal Thursday. Some interviews here, some interviews there and a few meetings about car updates.

But all of those things were going to be difficult now that Max was only about 20 centimetres tall.

He wasn't sure what had happened, but he had woken up in a bed that felt like a city with no way out. It had taken him probably a good 10 minutes for him to reach the edge, and another 5 to safely make his way down to the floor.

But even then he was still stuck in his hotel room. 

His phone, thank god, was also laying on the floor and Max crawled over it, patting at the screen and pushing down hard to go to his contacts and selecting one of the more frequently used ones. The sound of the phone ringing made him wince, as did the booming voice of Daniel when the Aussie picked up.

“Maxy! Do you miss me?” the cheerful voice sounded. Max pressed his hands to his ears and crawled closer to the microphone on the device.

“Something is wrong Dan.” he tried to say as loudly as he could. Daniel hummed.

“Your voice sounds weird, did you get sick?” his voice was quieter now, as well as more concerned and Max could take his hands away from his ears again. 

“Can you come to my hotel room?” he asked. He heard Dan shuffling around. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there. I’ve got your keycard.” the Aussie said. “Just, whatever it is, I’ll help you okay?” Daniel said, before hanging up the phone. 

Max just hoped he wouldn’t be weirded out too much.

Daniel knocked on the door merely five minutes later. Max was still sat next to his phone, head craning up to watch Daniel walk in. The Aussie didn’t notice him, of course, and looked around the hotel room with a quizzical look on his face.

“Maxy? Are you here somewhere?” he asked, peeking into the bathroom. His foot came dangerously close to Max and Max gasped, scrambling away until he was safely hidden under the nightstand.

“What the fuck was that!” Daniel yelled, jumping onto the bed. “Max! Max do you have a rat problem here?” he added, still looking around for the Dutchman. Max took a deep breath, before slowly moving out from under the nightstand. 

"Dan?" He called up, waving his little arms around to gain Dan's attention. Daniel turned towards him, his eyes widening in disbelief once he finally caught sight of the Dutchman. 

"What the actual-" Dan huffed, before rushing to sit down on the edge of the bed with his clasped in front of his face. Max moved over to him, crawling onto the Aussie’s foot just to be sure Daniel wouldn’t step on him. Daniel peeked at him from between his fingers, and then lowered his hand, placing it next to Max.

“I’m not letting you lift me up!” Max huffed, hands on his hips. Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Max, I will step on you if you’re stubborn.” he said threateningly. Max flipped him off with a tiny middle finger before climbing onto Daniel’s palm. The Aussie curled his fingers up slightly to safely lift him up. Max quickly found himself face to face with Daniel’s much larger face, the Aussie’s brown eyes wide.

“Your nose really is massive.” Max said when Daniel stayed awfully quiet. Daniel furrowed his brows and gently poked Max’s head with the pad of his fingers.

“I think your sass got concentrated when you shrunk.” Daniel answered. “Speaking about the shrinking, what the fuck happened? Which deity did you piss off this time around?” he added after a moment, poking Max in the chest with his pointer finger. Max squeaked and fell back on his ass, sending Daniel a glare.

“I don’t know what I did, I just woke up like this.” Max said, struggling to find a grip on Dan’s palm. Daniel stood up, still holding Max levelled with his nose. 

“Where do you want to sit? I think we need to head out to see if there is someone else with the same problem.” Daniel said. Max blushed. 

“I will walk myself.” he huffed. Daniel scoffed, taking one of Max’s legs between his thumb and pointer finger and wiggling it carefully.

“It will take you an hour to even head out of the room with these tiny legs.” Daniel cooed. Max narrowed his eyes and lightly slapped Daniel’s nose until the Aussie let go of him. 

“Fine, you can carry me.” he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. Daniel grinned, before bringing his hand up even higher until Max could climb onto the top of his head, which Max did reluctantly. The small driver clutched on tightly to Daniel’s curls, before cursing when Daniel put on a cap.

“I’m not Remy!” he huffed. Daniel just chuckled.

“I knew it was bullshit when you said you had never seen Ratatouille.” 

~~~~~~~~

Max had to admit that travelling by Dan-curls was not the worst manner of transportation ever. Dan’s hair was soft and smelled like coconut and Max, being as tiny as he was, felt _safe_. He wasn’t sure what Dan’s plan was, or where he was going, until he heard a familiar German voice speak up. Max crawled over to the front of the cap, peeking through the mesh as best he could to see what was going on. 

Sebastian was standing in front of them, looking flustered. There was an odd looking bump in the breast pocket of his green Aston Martin shirt that _moved_ , and Max realised suddenly that he wasn’t the only one who had shrunk.

“Who do you have there, Seb?” Daniel asked with a chuckle. He meanwhile took off his cap and let Max climb onto his hand again, carefully curling up his fingers to make sure Max couldn’t slide off. 

“I’ve got Charles, of course.” Sebastian sighed, taking the tiny Monégasque out of his pocket and letting him sit on his hand. Charles had his arms crossed over his chest, a tiny pout on his face and Max just scoffed at him. 

“Dan!” Max whined when Daniel reached for Charles too, letting the Ferrari driver sit on his free hand. Daniel held his hands close together, chuckling as Max and Charles glared at each other and both shuffled backwards as much as they could.

"Oh come on, I thought your rivalry would have shrunk as well." Daniel teased. Sebastian hid his smile behind his hand, still hoovering close by to ensure Charles wouldn't fall.

"Do you know what happened?" Dan asked Sebastian. The German shook his head, meanwhile reaching in his pocket and taking out two blueberries, handing each little driver one of them.

He really was the mother hen of the paddock.

"I found him screaming his lungs out in his driver room, he doesn't know anything either." Sebastian said. Charles looked up from where he was snacking on the blueberry with a betrayed glare.

"I did not scream." He huffed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, using his pointer finger to gently ruffle Charles's hair.

"Yes you did. I thought the fire alarm was going off." The German teased. Max shuffled over to the edge of Dan's palm, muttering something in German before awkwardly holding out his arms at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled softly and let the tiny Dutchman climb onto his hand. Max sat down on his palm and clutched onto Seb's thumb as best he could, clearly still scared he was going to fall so Sebastian quickly brought his hand close to his chest, smiling down tenderly at the tiny Max. 

"It's okay, you're safe." He murmured gently, and Max relaxed slightly. 

"Seeeeb!!" Charles suddenly whined out. "Seb don't forget about me!" He added dramatically, crossing his arms over his chest. Sebastian rolled his eyes, but then brought the hand which held Max out towards Daniel, letting the two tiny humans swap places. 

Charles 'accidentally' almost kicked Max in the face but besides that everything went smoothly. 

It was then that Michael came running over, a haunted look in his eyes as he held out something small, fingers curled around it's waist.

"Hello Lando." Daniel chuckled when Michael promptly deposited the tiny Brit on Dan's palm next to Max. Lando squeaked lightly, before crawling over to Max and instantly wrapping his arms around him, squeezing him close.

"Don't choke pocket sized Maxy please." Daniel hummed while Sebastian tried to give Lando a blueberry too. Lando just let out a squeak and only tightened his grip around Max, his tiny face pressed in the crook of Max's neck as Max awkwardly patted his back a little

"Did I scare him?" Michael asked worriedly. "I didn't mean too, I just figured I just better get him to you quick. You might know what to do." The normally laid back Aussie rambled. 

"You didn't." Lando squeaked out. "I'm just... confused." He added, tiny cheeks colouring red. Max awkwardly patted his head a little, while Charles, back in Seb's breast pocket, thoughtfully chewed on a small piece of biscuit. 

"Who would want us all to shrink? It doesn't make sense. Lando has no enemies and I don't have any mutual enemies with Max." The Monégasque spoke up.

"You are my only enemy." Max huffed out. Charles splayed a hand over his chest.

"Oh don't flatter me Maxy." 

"Sebastian! I told you Lance is your responsibility now!" Checo suddenly huffed, stomping over. There was a tiny Lance held in his fist, the Canadian only really a head poking out from Checo's tight grip. Sebastian held out his hand for him, his other hand holding a chocolate chip out to Charles.

"Oi! Did you just bite me?" Seb huffed at Charles. The tiny Monégasque folded his arms over his chest and shrugged. 

“Maybe.” he grumbled. Checo tutted, prodding at Charles’s head.

“A jealous little thing.” the Mexican hummed, making sure Lance was safely in Seb’s hand before stepping back. Lance seemed even more terrified than Lando, his eyes wide and his cheeks blotchy with tear tracks.

“Scoot over, Charles.” Sebastian said sternly, pushing Lance into his breast pocket too. Charles seemed ready to protest once more, but then noticed Lance was trembling and instead just clutched onto the Canadian’s hand. 

“Do you know what happened, Checo?” Daniel asked the Mexican. Checo hummed, brows furrowing into a serious expression.

“Magic.” he said solemnly. 

“Yes, but by who?” Sebastian answered. “There isn’t anyone in the Paddock strong enough.” he added, shaking his head.

“Are those who have shrunk only the non magic drivers?” Michael asked. Daniel shook his head.

“Lando has magic, although it’s fairy magic and very different from ours. And-” Daniel trailed off. His eyes momentarily fell down to Max, who shook his head before averting his eyes. “- I suppose there is magic in all of us.” The Aussie finished. 

“Is Romain in the Paddock by any chance? Or Kevin? They were the most powerful out of all of us.” Charles spoke up. Max shook his head.

“They both left Formula One last year, you dumb fucker.” he grumbled.

“I believe Kevin is here though. I saw Nico and him talking nearby the Aston Martin garage. Nico is our test driver, but maybe he invited Kevin too?” Sebastian asked. Daniel nodded resolutely. 

“We must find him then, he might be able to help us.” he said, lifting Max and Lando onto his head and firmly pushing his cap down over them. The haphazard group of drivers made their way over to the Aston Martin garage, before spotting Kevin sitting on a bench near the Haas garage, his back turned to the others as he looked at something in his hands.

“Kevin!” Daniel yelled from a distance, causing Kevin to tense and promptly bring his hands close to his chest. 

“Hello.” Kevin said skeptically when the others surrounded him. Daniel glanced at the Dane’s hands and snorted.

“Who do you have there, mate?” Daniel chuckled. Kevin swallowed thickly but then brought his hands out towards them, showing two tiny humans in his hands. 

“Nico and Mick.” Kevin murmured. Nico waved enthusiastically at everyone while Mick just swallowed a bit uncomfortably and tried to climb back to Kevin’s chest, a tiny fist clutching at the fabric of Kevin’s shirt. 

“It’s okay buddy.” Kevin murmured with a soft smile. Nico placed his hands on his hips.

“So him you cuddle while threatening to purposefully drop me?!” the German huffed. Kevin gave him a blank stare.

“He is a sweatheart, you are the fucking devil on my shoulder.” he grumbled, but he brought his left hand, which held Nico, a tiny bit closer to his chest as well. Kevin looked up at the drivers, his brows furrowing lightly into his usual rather displeased expression. 

“I didn’t cause this, if that’s what you think.” he told them all. “This is probably just a case of a young magic user getting a spell wrong.” the Dane added for good measure when Checo gave him a skeptical look. 

“You sure-”

“I’m very much in control of my magic, thank you.” Kevin snapped at Checo. Sebastian sighed.

“Is it going to wear off?” he asked. Kevin nodded.

“I think so. My guess is that it will take until tomorrow morning.” he answered. “It would be best if someone keeps an eye on each of them, though. I’m not sure what they will and won’t remember once they go back to their usual sizes.” he explained, meanwhile getting up and pushing Nico and Mick into the pocket on the stomach of his hoodie. 

“I’ll take Charles.” Sebastian offered. “We were supposed to have dinner tonight anyways. Checo, do you-”

“I need to fly home tonight.” the Mexican murmured. “I cannot take Lance.” Checo sighed deeply, nibbling at the side of his nail. Sebastian smiled.

“It’s okay, I’ll bring him as well. Dan, I suppose you’ll take Lando and Max right?” he asked. Daniel nodded.

“Of course. And Michael will stay too as we got two little troublemakers.” he grinned, before winching as Max sharply tugged his hair. Kevin gave them all a small smile. 

“Guess I’ll see you all-” he started.

“Wait!” a voice spoke up, Pierre coming rushing over with his hand firmly clasped around Yuki’s wrist to pull him along. The Frenchman’s eyes were wide and he was out of breath when he came to a halt.

“I-I heard about drivers shrinking. I think Yuki shrank too!” he squeaked, causing Yuki to glare deeply behind him. 

“Pierre, sweetie, Yuki was always small.” Sebastian said soothingly, before pointing at Charles and Lance in his pocket. “But never this small.” Pierre’s eyes went comically wide and he swirled around to face Yuki.

“I’m sorry.” he stuttered. 

“Don’t be.” Yuki said with a roll of his eyes, before turning rather sheepish. “I think it is actually all my fault.” he added. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

“And why is that?” he asked. Yuki shuffled a little on his feet, peeking up at them from under his lashes.

“The team got me the wrong fireproofs so I tried to shrink them.” he murmured. “I tried a few times and it didn’t work, only I think it apparently _did_ work, just not how I wanted it to.” he sighed. Pierre’s face softened and he tugged his young teammate into his side.

“Aw, I have a little magic protogé now!” he hummed. Yuki glared half-heartedly at him, before turning to the others. 

“I’m sorry.” he whispered. Sebastian reached out to pat his cheek.

“It’s okay. Everything will be okay. It’s just a few more hours before the magic wears off.” he soothed. 

They would all be fine.

As long as they didn’t piss off their babysitters too much.

~~~~~~

“Nico, stay where you are!” Kevin hissed at Nico, who was trying to climb from his little bed on the nightstand to the big bed, from where Kevin was glaring at him. Nico rolled his eyes and jumped onto the pillow, only briefly glancing back to look at Mick, who was sitting on his own makeshift bed with a napkin wrapped around him as a blanket. 

“That sponge is fucking uncomfortable.” Nico grumbled, settling on the empty pillow next to Kevin with a resolute huff. Kevin sighed in exasperation.

“I’m not sharing a bed with you.” he hissed. Nico just flipped him off, struggling to pull the edge of the blanket up over himself. Kevin rolled his eyes but then helped him, making sure Nico was securely tucked in. 

“If I crush you during the night you better consider it karma.” Kevin told him warningly, struggling not to smile. Mick had slipped off his bed now as well, hesitating slightly as he stood on the edge of the nightstand.

“Can I… I mean…” he stuttered. Kevin smiled and held out his hand, safely lifting the tiny German onto the pillow as well. 

“Of course, Mick.” Kevin whispered as Mick wiggled under the blanket next to Nico, who teasingly ruffled his hair. 

“Everything will go back to normal, right?” Mick asked softly. Kevin nodded, letting his hand sprawl on the pillow next to the two tiny beings and letting Mick clutch onto his finger.

“It will all be fine. Tomorrow you’ll be back to our usual self and Nico will be as annoying as ever.” Kevin promised. “So go to sleep, time will fly by much faster.” he added with the utmost tenderness. Mick nodded, blinking heavily before finally closing his eyes. Kevin looked at Nico.

“If I even get close to crushing him tonight you’re allowed to bite me.” he said. Nico grinned and winked at the Dane. 

“Noted, buttercup.” 

~~~~~~~~

“Settle down now, Charles.” Sebastian sighed, pushing Charles away as the tiny driver tried to climb onto his chest. Charles let out a whine.

“Oh come on, you never move in your sleep anyway. We would be perfectly fine sleeping on you.” he grumbled. Seb raised an eyebrow.

“We?” he asked. Charles sighed. 

“Well you said I had to play nice with Lance so I’m trying.” he grumbled. Lance, who was sitting a few steps away cuddled into the sleeve of one of Seb’s sweaters, looked up with flushed cheeks. 

“I’m okay here.” he murmured shyly. Charles wandered over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards Sebastian.

“Come on, if we work together there is no way he’ll say no.” Charles muttered not so subtly. Sebastian hid his smile with a yawn and then turned to look at the two little humans more closely. Both Charles and Lance showed their best set of puppy eyes and Sebastian had to admit, they were adorable. 

They didn’t have to know Sebastian had already decided 15 minutes ago that it was better for everyone if they slept on his chest. 

“Come here.” Sebastian muttered, plucking them up one by one and letting them settle on his chest. Charles easily flopped down, wiggling his legs under the blanket while Lance was more cautious, laying down carefully and keeping a distance from Charles.

“Goodnight boys.” Sebastian murmured gently, getting two soft, sleepy murmurs in return.

Sebastian pretended not to notice both Lance and Charles crawling more up his chest after merely a minute, both of them settling on Sebastian’s right, cuddled into the crook where his neck met his shoulder, no doubt holding hands.

Sebastian just smiled

They really were adorable, both his disaster child and his cinnamon roll.

~~~~~~

“There you go.” Daniel smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Max’s head as the small driver snuggled into the pillows next to Dan’s head, pressing close to his cheek. Lando had wiggled into a similar position next to Michael, babbling away in the trainer’s ear as Michael just smiled and hummed along, seeming amused by the tiny Brit

“I’m cold.” Max whispered softly, pressing closer to Daniel's skin as a small shudder went through him. Daniel just hummed softly, scooping Max up and placing him on the dip between his collarbones. 

“Here.” Daniel said, lifting the neckline of his shirt and pushing Max in under it. Max chuckled but happily laid down on his chest, using Dan’s shirt as a blanket. 

“I think you’re the most comfortable bed ever.” Max murmured sleepily. Daniel giggled.

“Glad to be of use, mate.” he answered, ruffling Max’s hair as carefully as he could. Max rolled onto his belly and pillowed his chin on his folded arms as he looked up at Dan. 

“This is weird.” he hummed. Daniel nodded.

“Very much so.” he agreed. Max ducked down and Daniel felt the tiniest kiss being placed against his skin. 

“Love you Dan.” Max murmured. Daniel closed his eyes, hand slightly cupped over Max to protect him.

“I love you too Maxy.” 

Lando had failed to notice Daniel and Max getting ready to sleep and was still babbling away at Michael, gesturing his arms around as he told the story of how he had fought Uno during christmas. It was only after 5 minutes or so, that he noticed Michael had stopped replying as well and that the room had settled into silence. Lando blushed lightly, but then tucked his knees up to his chest, shyly resting against Michael’s cheek. The Aussie stirred lightly at the pressure and rolled over until he was on his side facing Lando.

“Come here.” he murmured sleepily, bringing Lando closer and smiling as Lando placed a hand on his nose, patting him awkwardly. “I’ll keep you safe, okay? Nothing will happen.” Michael promised in a hushed whisper. Lando sighed and nodded, dropping his head to let it rest against Michael’s forehead.

He would be safe. 

~~~~~~

Kevin had been right, and the magic did wear off before the next morning. The Dane himself woke up cuddled against Nico’s warm and more importantly _large_ chest with Mick shyly cuddled up against his back, the younger still fast asleep while Nico justsmiled and teased Kevin endlessly for being a softie.

Sebastian woke up with Charles cuddled into his left and Lance into his right side, both still snoring lightly as they rested their heads on the German’s chest. The German let them sleep a bit longer, not minding having both his boys together for a change, especially since they finally got along.

Daniel awoke to find Max, full sized Max, sleeping on his chest, The Dutchman’s hands holding Dan’s shirt in a vice like grip as always as breathed deeply, face relaxed and mouth slightly agape. Meanwhile Lando was sprawled over Michael, the Brit balancing dangerously on the edge of the bed. He would have probably fallen off had Michael not held him close, the Aussie trainer blinking sleepily as he nuzzled his face into the Brit’s hair before going back to sleep.

They would all be fine, as long as Yuki never got the wrong fireproofs again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I might write more so lemme know if you think I should!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
